ME AND YOU
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Niley one shot


**Hey guys! So this one-shot is kind of short, my apologies, but this actually kind of happened to me but not all. Just some, so yeah, hope you like it!**

The new girl walked through the halls of her new school. New life and new friends. The girl was simple but beautiful. Her name was Miley. She was your typical sweet heart. She instantly found new friends and got along with everyone. But an specific someone caught her attention. She smiled and he smiled back. That was a good sign, she thought. She instantly wanted to get to know him better but that changed.

''That's Nick Jonas. He's taken just if you were thinking.'' One of her new friends, Demi told her. She was short not that short but your typical teenager wanting to go out and have the time of their lives. She's brunette with brown eyes. Every's guys dream. Moving onto Miley, she had blue eyes. Deep. Her was long and lighted brown. She was a little taller than Demi but not by much. She was also every's guys dream but only one guy on her mind right now. But he was taken. That's why it is now Senior Year and she has ''moved on'' and she still hasn't said a word to him. Even thought she said she'd moved on. She was lying. She would still stare at him when he wasn't looking or asking complete strangers if he had a girlfriend or something like that but she ''moved on'''.

Then one day, she decided to make a move.

Not a typical move a girl would do but a dirty one, I guess.

She went to the principles office at lunch when no one was there and looked and looked, at every single studen'ts record until finally founding the one.

Nick Jonas. Number- Parents: 787-231-0090.

''Nope'' she said. She kept looking at his file until finally founding his number.

She smiled and wrote it on a piece of paper. After that, she left. But with a smile on her face.

That night she texted him.

''_Hello ;) what;s up?'' _She waited for a responce.

That night Nick was laying down on his bed when his phone vibrate, meaning he had a new text message. He opened and read. He read confuse as he didn't know the mistery number but still replied.

''_Hi, and may I ask who's this?_

_PS. Nothing just laying around'' _He layed back as he waited for a responce.

Miley smiled as she read the text. She decided to keep her name invisible for a while.

''_Well, if I tell you then texting wouldn't be so fun right? ;)_

_PS.. Cool me too ;)'' _She giggled and waited for a responce.

Nick was impatient to know who this mistery person was and he was happen when he got the text but not so happy to see no name.

''_Hmm, well, i guess you got a point there. ;)_

_PS. Do you know who I am?''_

As the conversation kept going on and on, Nick warmed up to Miley's mistery. He was starting to like her. Miley on the inside was happy.

Now, its been two months since these two had started texting. They were inseparable. When Nick would go to baseball practice, he would text her everytime he could. Miley on the other side, she texted him when she wasn't studying or something like that. They both smiled everytime their phone vibrate meaning NEW TEXT! But to Nick it was really hard not to fall for this ''Mistery girl'' when he didn't knew her name. He knew her personality and that she goes to his school but he didn't knew her physically and it was getting tired to him.

He wanted to know. Now.

One day as it was lunch time. Nick texted Miley.

''_When will I ever see you? ;(''_

Miley sighed as she read the text. She wanted him to see her but she was afraid she wasn't what he expected.

''_Soon ;)''_

Nick sighed sadly. He was eager to know the girl of his dreams.

A little later, no responce from Nick and Miley sighed sadly, putting down her phone. Her best friend notice her sadnees and asked.

''What's wrong?'' She put down her sandwhich as she waited for the girl to speak.

''He hasn't reply.'' Miley answered in a quiet, sad, mumble.

Demi knew exactly who ''he'' was. Miley had told her about this 2 months. She kept telling Miley that she should tell him but I guess she didnt try hard enough.

''Oh'' Thats Demi could say. Demi sighed turning her whole body to her friend. ''Miles, its been 2 months. Tell the guy already. I mean after all, he could like you back.'' Demi smiled trying to reason with her friend. But failed. Miley only shook her head. She grabbed her phone and left the cafeteria. Demi let out a long sigh. She looked over at Nick's table where he seemed to be looking at his phone sadly. She took this chance, stood up and walked towards his table.

''Do you want to know her?'' She looked down at Nick who looked at her confused.

''Excuse me?'' He looked at the girl standing infront of him.

'' The girl who has been texting to you for 2 months.'' Demi nodded to his phone on his hands.

As soon her words left her mouth, he looked up at her with hope. He quickly stood up.'' You know her?"

In his voice you could sense the eagerness (?) and Demi smiled and nodding her head. ''Yeah, I do.''

Nick kept looking at her waiting for her to tell him. He was really impatient. This could be his only chance to know that girl.

Demi smiled bigger. ''Her name is Miley, she just left the cafeteria but you can found her at her locker number 81.''

Nick smiled really big at the information he just got. His heart started to beat fast. This was his chance. He didnt care about the girls looks but her personality. He was ready. He hugged Demi really tight but not before rushing out of the cafeteria, he thanked her.

Nick looked down the halls looking for the locker.

81.

81.

81

He walked and walked until he stopped. A couple of feets away from him a girl stood infront of her locker. She had tears on her blue, hipnotizing eyes. Her features was making him go weak, She was beautiful. Really beautiful. He thought about what he was going to say when he quickly recognized the girl. She smiled at him on freshmen year. He couldn't get that smile of his mind and finally he would get to finally meet her.

Meanwhile Miley was tearing up at she thought about the chances of Nick not liking her. That was her biggest fear. What if he meet her and he would just ran away? What if he made fun of her? Those were the thoughts in Miley's head. But a text changed her thoughts.

''_Turn around.''_

She was confused and when she turned around. Nick was standing there. He was holding a red rose. He was smiling. Smiling? Thought Miley? Did he knew?

''Hey mistery girl.'' He smiled. ''Or should I say Miley.'' He watched her features as she looked shocked.

''You know? But how?'' Miley was pretty shock right now.

''Well, I'm good at reading girls.'' He smirked when she raised an eyebrow at him. He gived in. ''Fine, your friend told me.''

Miley let out a laugh. Demi of course. She stopped laughing when she thought about what was gonna happen next.

''So, what now?'' She looked down at her shoes not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

''Well,'' he started and put the rose in her hand, fireworks when he touched her hand and he looked at her. '' Now that I know who you are.'' He took his finger and placed it on her chin, lifting it so, they were looking in each others eyes. He smiled. ''Lets give us a try,''

Miley felt so many fireworks when she looked in his pools of brown. Finding them hipnotizing. But what was her biggest firework was when he said those words. She smiled but quickly sighed.

''Just one question.'' Nick nodded.'' Why didn't you ran away when you saw me? Or why didn't you made fun of me for sending those love texts?'' Her words were soft and delicate. Almost a whisper.

'I didn't do all of those things because when I saw you, I was happy that it was you. The first day on freshmen year, you smiled at me. That smile couldn't leave my mind and now I got you.'' Nick got closer to her. Bringing her closer to him when her heart was beating like crazy.''And I'm not letting you go.'' He smiled proudly of his little speech.

Miley was glowing. After his words. She felt different. SHe felt confident. She felt loved. They got closer and closer but she kissed his cheek and he kissed her. ''Too quickly'' they both thought. **[LOL you guys wanted a kiss right?]**

After lunch, Miley was still glowing of her past conversation with Nick. They weren't official but he did ask her out. She was away on her own thought when she received a text from Nick.

''_ME + YOU = LOVE'' _

She smile big, her heart skipping a beat. She looked behing her to a few seats on the back were Nick was siting. Looking at her.

After that she knew things would go by easy and with lots of love.

**thats it! Liked it? REVIEW AND SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES!**


End file.
